


Dragon Hybrid Drabbles

by DarkMillenia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossmare - Freeform, Dragon Hybrids, DreamMare - Freeform, F/F, F/M, IsralTale, M/M, Multi, Multiships, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia
Summary: A Selection of IsralTale's Dragon Hybrids. They all belong to DarkMillenia. Infinite (Endless Sans) Belongs to ErroneousArtist.
Relationships: Dreammare, Killermare, more will be added - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Solei and Alure (Dreammare)

Solei ran through the thick green forest, his yellow little dragon Tail wagging behind him in happiness. He had gotten a Bock his brother Alure wanted for a while now. Solei only had to find him now, but that wasn’t all too hard. Alure was mostly found in the Vicinity of the Chaos Dragon. While Solei belonged to the Dragon of Order his Brother was part of the Chaos. It didn’t matter to Solei, it never did, ever since they became Dragon Hybrids their Relationship had taken a drastic turn for the Better.

The golden Plates on the Ground came finally into view, the Vicinity of Chaos in Reach. **“Welcome Solei.”** The smaller Dragon Hybrid was greeted by the taller Skeleton with lime Green eyes and sharp teeth. **“Good day Mister Cobra!”** He greeted the Chaos Dragon’s personal Guard. **“Here to visit your Brother?”** He stopped in front of the Skeleton. **“Yes! I acquired a Bock Alure wanted to have!”** Solei’s little Tail wagging happily. **“I see, he should be at the Lake of Souls.”** Cobra said, he smiled at the smaller Skeleton softly.

Solei never understood why so many were afraid of him, was it because of his Sharp teeth? His three deep scars on his Skull? Or maybe because he was the Chaos Dragons personal guard? He never could say, but he wasn’t afraid of him. The little yellow horned Skeleton bowed to the Guard and went further into the Vicinity of Chaos. He only needed to find his Brother. The Guard had suggested to see first at the Lake of souls, so Solei followed the golden Plates, across the purple leaved Trees with the Moon Fruits in them. The Moon fruits only grew in the Vicinity of Chaos, because for some reason they needed Negativity to grow. The Fruits were Crescent Moon shaped and had blue skin on them, the Fruit flesh was blue as well and very delicious. Sweet to taste and with enough water to be perfect if you go on hot adventures. Solei loved those Fruits and was happy when Alure brought him some to eat.

The little Yellow horned Hybrid stopped a second, listening to the sounds of Nature around him. He could hear the splashing of Water, it wasn’t at the Lake of Souls, but closer, sounded like the River a bit hidden away in the Forrest. Solei turned to his left to check out the sounds.

Solei peeked over the Bushes, to the shining green river. The seaweed made the river clear and a perfect living place for Fishes and other kinds of Water creatures, the stream was steady even while the river was deeper in parts. Solei saw purple Horns peaking in a spot of the River, lot of people used it to bath. Those who had skin used the little fishes to get rid of their dead skin. Solei loved that idea because it provided the fishes with food and the People with healthy skin.

Solei’s yellow tail wagged in anticipation. He had found his brother, seeing him bath in the river and to top this little surprise of…. Alure was bathing with his Ecto in place. The yellow Hybrid got a bit closer, careful not to be heard by his Brother. **“Mh….ah…. So… Solei…”** He perked up, his brother was calling for him? There was more to it, Alure sounded breathless. Solei creeped closer, only to notice, that Alure was rubbing his purple glowing dick, his eyes closed, his Head leaned back. Solei blushed hotly, his brother was thinking of HIM while rubbing his throbbing Member? The Citizen of Order felt himself grow hot, he had dreams about this sometimes, but never mustered up the Courage to ask for more after all that had happened.

Alure moaned softly, his feet tensing before he came into the water. Solei hid himself behind some stones, his own ecto Body had formed. **“Shit… i… i have to stop this… i can’t think of Solei that way…”** Alure huffed softly, while trying to calm after his climax. his Cum was washed away by the water. Solei pressed his legs together, his own Brother wanted to ravage him? To wreck his Sibling… Solei felt himself getting wet. In every other Place it would be a sin, having those thoughts about your own Family. Not in Isral. The Realm of Dragons did not judge on thoughts like this. As long as both sides agreed to it, the whole realm was fine with siblings being together. Solei had to cover his Mouth, his nipples rubbing on his clothes.

He had a little chest size, most likely nothing more as a small B, now it was rubbing against his clothes, his formed ecto pussy wet for the need to have his Brother. Alure was unaware of his brother so close to him. Solei sneaked his Hand in his Pants, stroking his wet folds softly, hiding a moan of need to not be found out. Alure starred at the Sky, his thoughts what he had done and what he wanted to do to his own brother. Solei shifted using the noise of water to hide his undressing from his Brother. It was dumb to do so because both wanted each other… Solei tried to be silent, one hand rubbing and pinching his hard nipples, the other rubbing his clit, fantasising about Alure being the one to touch him. **“Mnh… Alure… Alure…”** Solei moaned softly. Alure perked up in the water, he could clearly smell sweet Apple Pie, the Scent of Solei.

Alure got out of Water carefully. **“Please… ah… ahn… Alure… please…”** The purple horned Hybrid blinked, that was clearly Solei’s Voice, calling for him and begging? Was he in danger? No it didn’t sound like that… Then again, the other didn’t have to look much to find his Brother. Leaning against a stone, naked and masturbating. Alure blushed a deep purple, his still active Magic reacting to it, his Member throbbing in need. He wanted to fill that pretty yellow Ecto of his Brother.

Alure flinched, Solei had some Tears running down his Face. **“Please… Alure… Alure… i… I want you…. i want you so bad!”** His Brother moaned. Alure gulped, how could he refuse Solei? He wanted him as well! Solei wasn’t doing much and already a mess, only rubbing his clit and pinching one of his hard nipples. Alure scooted closer, his teeth closing around the other, neglected nipple, his fingers pushing inside the dripping wet Pussy of his brother. Solei gasped, starring at Alure. **“I want you to…”** Alure said with a hot blush, before he returned to softly nibbling the hard Nipple. Solei gasped, spreading his legs more to give his brothers phalanges better access. Alure licked and nibbled on his brothers Boobs, while thrusting his phalanges inside him, the Wet noises his brother created were tempting.

 **“Solei…. Lay down.”** Alure whispered, the soft gras would be a perfect bed for them. Solei adjusted himself, laying down on the Gras, looking up at his Brother. **“Alure…”** The purple Hybrid nodded, holding his brothers Legs, before he started to rub his Member between the yellow folds. Alure had little buds on the underside of his purple Member, moving through his brothers folds made the buds rub and push against Solei’s sensitive clit. Solei moaned each time, one of the buds passed his clit. **“Ready?”** Alure asked, both of them weren’t virgins anymore, that much was clear, but he still didn’t want to hurt his Brother. **“Yes… Please Alure…”** Solei begged. The purple Hybrid pushed into his yellow Brother, stretching his folds to adjust to the others size, while the buds rubbed on the Entrance. **“Mn…. ah….”** Solei moaned, grabbing the gras as he finally took all of his Brothers member.

The other gave Solei time to adjust before he started to thrust into his Brother. Solei moved against him, gasping and moaning with each thrust. His folds clenching around his Brother in need. **“Alure! Alure!”** He gasped out. It felt amazing to have Alure thrust into him, all the way down to his formed Womb, while the purple Hybrid bent over to Lick and Suck on his Boobs. **“Solei…. Fuck… Solei…”** The need in Alure grew to give his Brother his Eggs, wanting to breed the yellow Hybrid. He wanted that everyone knew who Solei belonged to.

Finally he gave in to the need to Kiss the other, their tongues dancing around. **“Ah! Alure… I… I’m close!”** That was everything it needed to make Alure snap. He felt the first Egg Push through his Urethra, gliding up all the way. Solei moaned loud as he felt his Pussy stretch to let the first Egg of his Brother into his own folds. His yellow eye lights wide as the Egg pushed through to his Womb, finally leaving his Brothers thick Member to settle down into his Womb. He moaned into the Kiss, while Alure rocked into him.

Solei felt weird as the second egg pushed through to settle into his Womb, then the third egg pushed through. **“AH!”** He twitched and spasmed. Alure growled, the fourth egg pushed through his Urethra, the last he had to give. Once the last egg had pushed through Solei’s folds, Alure’s Knot snapped into place to lock them. Solei screamed as his Pussy was stretched to almost ripping, the Egg settled in his Womb, making him Cum hard, while Alure coated the Eggs with his own Cum. He bend over, licking Solei’s neck, while they where locked together and to draw out the Climax they had.

Solei felt full with four eggs in his Womb, while having his brother stretch his Ecto to lock them. He was happy nonetheless, having his Brothers love and bearing his Eggs. Solei could hear a faint singing Voice in the Distance. He happily placed his Arms around his Brother, pulling him closer while they were stuck together, feeling the slight shift of the Eggs he was carrying now. The Book he had wished to bring Alure long forgotten.


	2. Narish x Kiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiros is at a lost after Narish called him again to his Room. What might the Dangerous Hybrid want?

Kiros wandered the Dark Halls of the new Castle. Things had changed suddenly and drastic, after the Dragon of Order had made his disgusting move.   
Alure was mad to the Point he corrupted now covered in Goop, with four tails and Wings. He named himself Narish now which means Cold Light.

Kiros went to his Room, they had saved their Guardian. Narish had secured them after that. Kiros flopped on his Bed, damn he wanted to be praised by Narish so bad right now. Kiros went to his Drawer close to his Bed, grabbing the pants he stole from Boss a while ago. Kiros pressed it to his Skull, his Tail wagging happily, while he went hard, sniffing at the Boss Pants. **“Boss…”** He breathed, pushing a Pillow underneath him to hump it, while thinking of Narish. He thrusted into the Pillow, scratching the fabric with his spikes. Kiros growled a bit, sniffing at Boss Pants, getting a bit over eager. He wanted to burry his Member in the Huge Boobs Narish had, penetrate his entrance and fill Boss up. **“Fuck…. Boss…”** He was almost about to shoot his Load into the Pillow, only to hear a rough knock on his Door.

Kiros stilled, a deep growl escaping him, warning the other to not enter. **“Your Boss wants to speak with you.”** A smokey male Voice resounded. Kiros immediately recognised it as the Personal Guard of their Guardian. The other perked up, Boss wanted to talk with him? The Red tail wagged even more happy, while he pulled his Pants up, his Member still hard, pressing annoyed against his Pants. Well he had to bear with it, Boss wanted him so that was more important. **“I’ll be there.”** Kiros called a bit breathless. The guard seemed not to mind at all, leaving the other alone without a word. the Red Dragon Hybrid could hear him leave, probably returning to his Place near their Guardian. 

Narish was waiting in his Room, sitting in his large Chair, specifically made for him to have his Wings and Tails out. His six massive cyan coloured Horns even higher as the Chair. He sighed, looking down on the tight dress he wore. Their guardian had told him how good Kiros had worked and suggested to give the Red Dragon Hybrid a Reward. Narish had something else in mind, but their Guardian insisted that he should wear a dress and fill it out with his female ecto. He had no idea why, but his large Boobs filled the Dress fully. He growled in annoyance as finally the Knock on his Door resounded. **“Enter.”**

He growled in his deep Voice, a little later Kiros finally entered, only to stop dead seeing his Boss in a tight short dress with his Ecto filling it out. The Red Dragon Hybrid felt his hard Member twitch against his Pants. **“Boss?”** He asked a bit confused. Narish got a bit more comfortable on his Chair. **“Our Guardian told me how well you worked during this Mission… So a reward seems to be in order.”** Kiros blinked a few times with his empty sockets. Boss would reward him? _BOSS WOULD REWARD HIM?!?_

He almost came on the spot, he was denied a bit earlier. Kiros gulped dryly, the thought alone… paying tribute to those huge ecto bags suffocating him! Hell yeah he would be so glad to die! **“So…”** Narish started, only to be interrupted by a breathless whine. **“Suffocate me!”** His four tails flicked. Kiros was such a simple mind, but he worked good and efficient. **“That all?”** Narish asked after some silence. Kiros almost panted as if he would cum on the spot he was right now, then again… The Boss finally noticed the bulge in the others Pants, seems like he had interrupted the Hybrid in some ALONE Time.

The Red horned Hybrid licked his teeth, waiting for any command. Maybe he had asked to much? The thought got more livid as Narish stood up to move away from him. **“On the Bed Kiros… Face up.”** He ordered and damn Kiros was never faster in jumping on the huge Bed, Narish called his own. Five Hybrids could easily fit on that huge ass thing, the dark sheets soft under his Bones. His Dick twitched again, his whole body vibrating in anticipation. Boss was rewarding him!!! 

Narish watched Kiros pants move, someone was very eager to say the least, then again, he shall be rewarded. The sound of Fabric shifting was heard, as the Boss got rid of his Dress. Kiros gulped again, starring at those inverted Nipples. Damn he wanted to tease them out so bad, to suck and bite them, hearing Boss moan only for him. **“Fantasise some more and i don’t need to do anything to make you cum.”** Narish growled, his four tails moving to pull down Kiros Pants. The spiked dick jumping to attention immediately. **“Boss…”** Kiros yelped breathlessly, finally after almost shooting a load only from seeing the cyan ecto on Narish. The Boss got on the Bed, his massive Boobs hanging just above Kiros Skull.

The Hybrid licked his teeth, as the massive Ecto went down on his Skull, pressing into him, before he suddenly felt Boss’s phalanges on his Member. Narish started to move his Hand up and down. Kiros was in heaven already, not only did he have the huge globes of Cyan magic on his skull, the Boss was even rubbing his Member! The Red Hybrid moved his skull, the black thorns on his horns moving to tease around the inverted nipples. Narish twitched, trying to hide his moan.

Kiros Hands moved up to grope Boss, teasing around the Areola to get the stiff nipple out. Finally he was rewarded, not only with a loud moan, but also with the Price, the hard nipples to suck on. The Hybrid closed his teeth around one of the stiff buds, his tongue teasing around it. Narish flinched before a louder Moan escaped him. The other knew how to tease all the good spots, making the Boss clench in need.

Kiros was not done in the slightest, he moved his tail to rub between the cyan folds, pressing against the clit to make Boss shiver and moan even more. He felt his Tail slick up with Boss juices, but he wouldn’t dare to shove his Tail in, it was sharp at the Tip, would hurt the boss, definitely not! But the squelch noises paired with Boss Moans made him leak pre-cum, while he licked and nibbled at the nipples.

Narish had enough of it, while all his Boys had their own way off doing others, getting them to breed with them… Kiros was the one knowing where to pinch, rub and lick from a little glance, while his dick made sure to slam into all the good places. Narish moved over him. **“Fuck… Boss.”** Kiros moaned, twisting his Nipples to gain another moan, before Narish sank down on the thick red Cock. Kiros twitched and moaned, his spikes rubbing Narish inside even scratching a bit as he moved up again, making the Boss moan once more. **“DAMN BOSS!”** Kiros gasped, he rocked his hips up, his Dick hitting Narish’s cervix and make the Boss moan loudly. **“Heck yes… that’s what i want to hear!”**

Kiros gasped, starting to rock his hips up to meet Boss halfway, while pinching his Nipples. The Cyan Boobs bounced up and down with each movement, then Kiros coiled his Tail around one of the stiff buds, to get a free hand, moving it down to Rub and Pinch Narish's Clit. The other twitched and clenched around his Red Cock, gasping for unneeded air. **“Fuck.”** Narish gasped, his folds suddenly stretched even more as Kiros Knot snapped in Place, while his Dick twitched to fill Boss with his Red Cum. Kiros pulled on the hard Nipples to make Boss cum as well. Narish clenched hard around the Red Member and the thick Knot, cumming with a loud moan, throwing his six horned Skull Back.

Kiros panted. **“Fuck, Boss…. I will be the best boy you have… if i get this rewarded when i do better!”** Narish gasped for air, clenching around him still, his Ecto spasm, his climax lengthened with the spikes help. **“IF…”** Narish started but needed more breathing. **“You will surpass yourself, then i will reward you again.”** He said, finally a bit more calm. Kiros twitched inside him, the Idea of more rewards was fucking awesome. Narish grinned down on him. Seems like his Pawns would work even better with Rewards, seems like their Guardian gave him a wonderful hint to train his Minions even more. With that and the perspective of breeding an Army of strong Dragon Hybrids, even with the help of their fertile guardian… Narish laughed darkly. The Dragon of Order would not be able to hold his Place for all to long… not after what he had done to the Citizen of Chaos. Narish clenched around Kiros again, his Mood happy to have a Plan set.


	3. Narish x Croma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for NeahChanArt! She asked me to write it :3

Narish sighed, he waited for his Henchmen Hybrids to return from their Mission. They had acquired a new Member recently. He would check him out a bit later. His one Cyan eye went to the Guardian, kept in a pretty Area with flowers and Stuff to make them comfortable. It was, _of course_ , for their own safety.

Finally the door Opened. **“We’re back, Boss.”** Kiros said as he entered first. Narish’s tails flicked in annoyance. **“Kiros… You do know the concept of knocking before entering? Even a pea brain like you should be able to raise your Hand or Tail to knock before walking into a Room.”** Narish growled, it was most likely the Second in Command would brush it aside anyways. **“Sure Boss, Maybe next Time.”** Kiros said with a laugh. Narish grumbled, before his Cyan eye went to the New Hybrid. He was clad in white and Black colours, his four large horns were a deep purple colour, with a pinch into the blue, his one tail spiked and the tip small but sharp.

Narish suddenly got an idea, how he could get to find a bit out about the New Member. Kiros gave his report about their Mission and how Croma managed. **“Kiros.”** Narish suddenly said. **“Yeah, boss?”** The Red Hybrid asked. **“Take care of our Guardian, i have something to do. Croma… you will join me.”** He ordered, leaving the Room. Croma being a good Soldier followed him of course. Kiros grinned after them. **“You heard, Boss. For tonight, you’ll join me.”**

Narish went to the garden, knowing Croma was behind him, following like a good Dog. **“We will enjoy the Evening together, so i may learn about you.”** Narish said. **“Yes, Sir.”** Croma answered. The Boss lead him to a hot Spring, normally Narish only brought the Guardian or those he had Sex with here. It was a quiet Place, no one would interrupt them.

The waters were steaming and green coloured. Narish started to undress. Croma blushed purple. Why would he even? Narish was his boss, the one who saved him from Madness. Narish slipped into the Water, relaxing his Body. **“So, Croma? What do you prefer? Breeding or being bred?”** Croma started coughing heavily. **“W… what?”** Narish turned his one Cyan eye to him. He wasn't one to repeat himself. **“Breeding or being bred.”** Croma blushed a hot purple colour. **“W… Why?”** The Boss got angry for a second, before something crossed his Mind.

 **“Could it be? You never did it before?”** Croma choked, that was all Narish needed to know. **“Form your Body.”** He demanded. The Purple horned Hybrid blushed even more. **“W… Why?”** Narish turned to him. **“I will see what will come natural to your Body if you think about creating a Family.”** Croma blushed even more, squirming a bit under Boss’s hot Gaze. The six Horned Hybrid had plans for this, he would test what Croma would be and find a suitable Partner to breed the Chaos Vicinity Army. All he needed to know was if Croma was better in having Eggs or placing them.

“ **Croma.”** There was a demanding tone in Narish Voice, making the Soldier squirm, before his Clothes started to fill with Purple Magic. Narish watched his Chest First, but there was no sign of any Breasts, or they were to small to actually perk out, but he doubted that. His Cyan eye wandered down the Guards Body, who squirmed as if his Gaze was burning him. Croma gulped as Boss started to lick his Lips, apparently he had found something that quiet interested him. **“Time to get in the Water Croma, but let your Body called.”** He ordered. Finally Croma undressed, only to reveal a large purple cock with Spikes on the lower part of his Member, nubs on the sides and a slightly pointed Dick head to thrust better into his Partners Womb. Narish felt himself grow hot, as he saw that still unused Dick. Oh he will devour it fully, Popping Croma’s Cherry would be delicious for him. He licked his Teeth, while his Cyan ecto started to form.

Croma didn’t watch as he undressed, the more shocked he was to see his Boss in the water, with huge Cyan coloured Breasts, his purple eyes followed lower and his Member throbbed in need. Narish grinned. **“Come here now.”** He said. **“I will show you how good it feels.”** Croma gulped heavily, slowly making his way to the hot water to sink in. Narish watched him, he was impressively build down there, it became even more clear that Croma was a Top Breeder, clearly he could fill Incubators fast and with many eggs, but this needed to be found out first.

Croma finally relaxed, the warm water making him more comfortable. After a few Seconds he finally started to actually look at his Boss Ecto. Big plump boobs, slightly lifted because Narish had his Arms underneath them. Croma blinked, there was something odd about the areola, but he couldn’t Pinpoint. The King of Negativity scooted closer, it made Croma flinch. The Purple Hybrid gasped confused as the King of Negativity closed his Phalanges around his Cock. Spikes slightly Poking the Leader in the Bones. **“Relax, I’ll make you feel good, while i pop your Cherry.”** Narish told him in his Deep Voice. Then he started to Move his Hand up and Down, Croma inhaled a sharp breath, he never was touched by someone and never felt the need to touch himself. Narish had his Cyan eye on Croma, the others breathing speed up a bit, while the Leader stroked him. Narish grinned pleased, leaning down a bit. Croma gasped, feeling warm Ecto around his Member, only to see Boss rubbing the purple Cock between his plump Boobs. **“Shit… Boss…”** The Purple Hybrid heard a strange noise coming from him and was surprised, Narish huffed a bit. Croma was such a Virgin, but not for all to long anymore.

Croma gasped, feeling Boss Tongues around his throbbing Cock, something was building up inside him, before it bursted out without a Warning. The Hybrid blushed hotly, seeing his Boss covered in a huge load of Purple Jizz. Narish was surprised as well. The Newcomer had covered his Boobs and Face in a great amount of Cum, that smelled like Lavender. The Smell made Narish’s pussy throb in Need. **“Let’s get to the Main course then.”** He said, positioning himself above the large purple cock. **“B… Boss.”** Croma huffed. Narish laughed a bit, wet from the hot water and his own need for that massive and thick cock to be inside his throbbing pussy. **“Relax.”** He said, while letting the purple Member inside his hot Ecto.

 **“SHIT!”** Croma growled, grabbing on the others Hips. The leader grinned, seemed like instinct hit the Hybrid, as he started to thrust into him. Croma moaned, he never felt so good, while his Boss warm Walls throbbed and clenched around him. His spikes scratching the needy flesh, while his Dickhead poked against Narish Cervix. **“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…”** Croma moaned again and again, his eyes drawn to the bouncing Boobs in front of him. **“Boss…. ah….”** Croma bend forward, his Tongue teasing the Plump globes, slipping into the tight space that was hiding the hard Nipples. Narish moaned, while the other teased his Hiding buds outside. Once they were free the Purple horned Skeleton didn’t lose any time, biting teasingly at the hard buds. It showed it’s effect as Narish was throbbing and clenching around his cock even harder, his Throat left a loud moan.

The New Hybrid couldn’t last any longer, he felt that strange feeling from before again, grabbing tighter on his Boss Hips to Push the other down, burying his large Cock deep inside of Narish. The Goop covered Hybrid moaned loudly, as Croma pushed into his Womb, making the Leader climax hard, his whole Ecto Body shivering and spasm around the larger Male. He buried his Skull into the big Chest, while coming himself. Filling his Leader with his purple Cum. It didn’t stop for a while, making the Ecto stretch and bulge, filling Narish to a Point he would almost burst.

Finally Croma calmed down enough, only to stare in surprise at the overfilled stomach. Narish blushed a deep cyan colour, while watching the Purple inside his ecto swirl. It was so much that Croma had filled the other, so he looked now like he was in the last month of pregnancy. **“You sure have…. a lot to give.”** Narish slightly moaned, before pressing his Teeth against Croma's. The larger nuzzled his Boss, thankful for taking such good care of the Lost Hybrid.


	4. Kiros x original corrupted Nightmare (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiros found his way to an old, him familiar Place. But what he found there he never would have guessed.

Kiros grinned, his long red tail whipping left and right, while he followed the Trail he was hunting. His right eye light was lit, as always when the Dragon Hybrid was hunting.

Kiros didn’t even notice that he passed some AU’s, before everything went darker. He stopped, starting to look around.

 **“This looks like Haventale… did i accidentally found my way to Nightmare?”** Kiros wondered, while starting to sniff around. A deep chuckle escaping him, it smelled like heat in here. How rude he would be to deny the poor suffering being his help.

His right eye light slowly faded out, the Hunt he was before was now over. Kiros went to the Castle he noticed in the distance, still wondering how he found his way into HavenTale, back to Nightmare.

Of course the Ruler of the Castle noticed the Intruder, but Nightmare was in no real position to get rid of him. After he had send his Boys of to wreck Havoc somewhere, his heat had settled into his Bones.   
  
Nightmare had hid away in his office, while his tendrils moved into his formed cyan coloured pussy, his large breast rubbing over his Desk.

 **“I have to admit, i rarely saw the mighty Nightmare so enamoured with his own Tendrils.”** Kiros chuckled.

Nightmare looked over his shoulder. How did that Creature come in here so fast? Kiros was an alternate of Killer. Taller and with horns and Tail. Nightmare gulped seeing the sharp canines. He had a thing for those.

 **“Fuck… off.”** Nightmare huffed, his Tendrils never stopping to thrust into him. Kiros grinned, stepping closer to the smaller Skeleton.

 **“Hm, want to watch me?”** He said. Nightmare pushed himself up a bit, but the red Hybrid used that to grope the large meat bags.

Kiros licked his teeth, starting to tease the hidden nipples. Nightmare gasped, while the fingers of the larger Skeleton slipped into the folds to tease out his inverted nipples. The tendrils thrusting relentless into him.

 **“Fuck, Boss. Didn’t know you can’t control them in your heat. Seeing them thrust into your pussy makes me hard. Hearing the deliciously wet noises your need cunt is making…. mh Boss i will take GOOD care of you**.” Kiros promised, pulling the hard cyan coloured nipples out. Nightmare gasped in surprise, his body flinching as the strange Version of Killer started to twist and pinch his freed buds.

Kiros was eager to help Nightmare through his Heat, while twisting the erected buds, before one hand slowly traced down Nightmare’s Body.

 **“Damn Boss, your body feels so soft and hot.”** Kiros said, bending down to softly biting into the others Neck. Nightmare moaned from the sensation.

Kiros chuckled. **“You sound so nice.”** He whispered, finally starting to rub his Clit. Nightmare flinched, the Tendrils picking up speed.

The Hybrid enjoyed the view, but he was already so damn hard. He left Nightmare to sit down in his Chair.

 **“How about you show me how much you enjoy yourself.”** He said, opening his Pants to release his glowing red Cock. Nightmare almost gasped.

The Hybrid’s Member was large, on the underside where black spikes, the upper side had ripples and there was already a hint of a thick knot. Nightmare got down on his Knee’s in front of Kiros. While it was nice to be satisfied by his appendages, there was a large treat in front of him.

 **“oh? Are you going to suck me, Boss~”** Kiros chuckled, before Nightmare actually let his tongues travel up that large red Member. Kiros leaned back in the Chair. Nightmare picked up his breasts wrapping them around Kiros Cock, the spikes already scratching his Ecto.

Nightmare had thought it might hurt, but it only did a bit at first. After a second or third scratch over his ecto it started to feel hot and good, while he used his tongue on the tip. Glancing up a second, before he pushed a tongue into Kiros Urethra.

 **“Fuck, Boss~”** Kiros moaned. Nightmare wasn’t really surprised that this one liked it as well.

His Blowjob on the other hand was interrupted as the Hybrid grabbed him, yanking out the still thrusting appendages.

 **“Done with the foreplay? Cause i will make this needy Cunt spasm in delight.”** Kiros growled. Nightmare gasped as he felt the head of the large Member push against his wet entrance.

Kiros licked his sharp canines in anticipation, before he finally pushed Nightmare down on his Cock, stretching the Ecto to adjust to his Shape. Nightmare clenched around him probably almost coming on spot.

 **“Fuck Boss, you feel so nice around my Cock.”** Kiros moaned, before bitting into Nightmare’s goopy shoulder bone. After a few seconds he started to rock into Nightmare, making the Deity ride on his cock.

Nightmare supported and helped while holding on at the others Shoulders. He had feared that the spikes would hurt, but it was far different, with each scraping on his folds, he felt huge pleasure. Each thrust made electricity jolt through his Body, but this red, massive cock also reached depths inside Nightmare not even his own Killer could reach.

 **“Doing good, Boss~?”** Kiros asked Nightmare, while thrusting into him, feeling the others folds clench around him nicely.

 **“Is… that… all… you.. .can do?”** Nightmare moaned. Kiros wanted to laugh, even while taking his Cock Nightmare would not admit the immense Pleasure he felt.

Kiros then actually laughed, it made Nightmare clench around him, seemed like the Deity liked the others deeper voice.

 **“Should we see if you can take me all to the Base?”** Nightmare blinked.

 **“What?”** Kiros laughed.

 **“I’m not fully buried into you YET, Boss~”** Nightmare looked down, while Kiros helped him ride his Cock, only to see that he was right. His Member was still not fully into Nightmare, meaning that the Hybrid could easily fuck into his Womb. A deep cyan Blush formed on his Face, as he looked up.

 **“I will make you cum in three Thrusts, Boss.”** Kiros said with a deep grin.

 **“Oh on a Side note, i’m called Kiros, if you want to Moan my name.”** Nightmare starred at him.

 **“I doubt you will make me scream your name.”** The red Hybrid grinned and suddenly Nightmare felt like he will lose that Bet for sure.

The horned Killer adjusted a little, before pushing Nightmare down fully on his Member. Nightmare gasped in surprise, almost seeing stars as he took it to the Base. The Thick head pushing through his Cervix right into his Womb. The deity clenching in delight around him.

 **“One.”** Kiros started counting, lifting the Goopy Monster up, to a point he almost slipped out, before pushing him down on his Rod again.

Nightmare tried to prepare, but he couldn’t once Kiros thrusted again fully into him he clenched even more, feeling his Climax so close.

 **“Two.”** Nightmare shivered, nothing smart came to mind, his Thoughts blank, so close to release and there was only one thrust left, to make the Hybrid keep his Promise. At this Point Nightmare knew that he will come hard, once the third thrust hit. The other was already lifting him up.

 **“Any wish for the last thrust?”** Kiros asked, his empty sockets looking at Nightmare, the Tar leaking out.

 **“Bite me.”** He ordered. Kiros would follow that order definitely. Nightmare took the thick cock down to the base again, while Kiros buried his canines into the goopy Monsters Shoulder. Both made Nightmare come hard, to a point the Deity squirted heavily.

 **“FUCK! KIROS!”** Nightmare screamed, while cumming. His juices splattering all over the Place. Never in his Life had Nightmare squirted this Hard. His whole Body was shaking and clenching, but he didn’t feel the Hybrid coming.

One of his tendrils touched the base of Kiros Horns, making the Hybrids Member twitch. That was pretty good information, for making the other Cum into him. He needed a bit of Time to calm enough so he could walk, but Nightmare had a Plan. Kiros relaxed a bit, as Nightmare got up, turning to his Desk, only to bend over and spread his coated entrance.

 **“Fuck me into the Table, till you come.”** Kiros growled at the sight, his Member twitching.

The Hybrid got up, grabbing the others Hips to thrust hard into him. Nightmare moaned, his stiff nipples rubbing over the wooden surface of his Table.

 **“Shit, Boss… So tight…”** Kiros moaned, but Nightmare was not done yet. He wanted that hint of a Knot stretching his Walls to a point of ripping.

His Tendrils moving to close around the others sensitive Horns, starting to stroke them.

 **“Nightmare!”** Kiros gasped. The Deity was right, the Horns were sensitive, especially on the base and he would use that to make the Dragon Hybrid knot him. His goopy Tentacles rubbing and clenching the red Horns, making the hard Member in his Pussy throb and the Dragon thrust faster into him.

 **“Knot me.”** Nightmare gasped, thrusting his Tendrils up and Down. Kiros couldn’t take it for much longer, pushing fully into Nightmare, only for his thick Knot to snap into Place. Locked bth together, the red Hybrid spilled his hot Cum into Nightmare, buried deep into his Womb.

Nightmare came once more, squirting hard again, while his Walls felt like they would rip. His Stomach bulging from the Load Kiros was shooting into him.

Nightmare chuckled. **“Come by more often… Kiros.”** He said, while they were still locked together. Kiros planned to do that, that much was sure.


End file.
